


March on By.

by Leiazher (Earlephant)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flash Fiction, Fluff, March Flash Fiction Event, Other, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Snowed In, Tags to be added, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earlephant/pseuds/Leiazher
Summary: March Flash Fiction Event!Every day (hopefully) another (hopefully) fluffy tidbit featuring our favourite Angel and Demon.Prompt in the chapter title.The event is a casual/informal event posted by @Kedreeva, and I haven't written in a while so I thought, hey, below 500 words is probably okay, right? Right. Can't promise much, but I'm gonna try. Excerpt from first Chapter:"It looked kind of like a tree, if a tree was made out of metal imitation plastic and light bulbs that outshone the sun."
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 9





	1. March 1 "Light"

"What about this one?"  
"Too clunky"  
"But it's perfect! It has a bright bulb and a heavy foot so it won't tip over"  
"Angel, there are different kind of bulbs, you can buy a different lamp and put a brighter bulb in it, easy."  
"Oh."  
"Lets look for another one."

Crowley marched away from the lamp, glancing at a monstrosity with fifteen arms and twenty bulbs, it looked kind of like a tree, if a tree was made out of metal imitation plastic and light bulbs that outshone the sun.  
How difficult could it be to find one sodding lamp for the greenhouse? 

Very. Very was the answer.

"Dear? What about this one then?" Crowley turned around to look. Aziraphale was gesturing to a quaint lamp that wouldn't look out of place in his library, but Crowley could barely see it, all thoughts of lamps forgotten as he stared at Aziraphale.

Aziraphale, lit up by a hundred different lamps on display.  
Aziraphale, further lit up by the light coming in through the windows.  
Aziraphale, the brightest, most beautiful light on the planet.

"Sod it." Crowley mumbled, and walked over.  
"Pardon?"  
"Sod it. I don't need a lamp, I changed my mind."  
"But I thought you..."  
"What I need is a reading nook, right in the greenhouse, and you can clutter it up with teacups and trashy romance novels."  
"What are you-"  
"Aziraphale, Angel... You're the only light I need."

Crowley left the store with a fiercely blushing angel, glowing faintly, and an order of hardwood to be delivered to the cottage within a week.


	2. March 02 "Looking For Me?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old promise made anew.

Aziraphale was digging for treasure.

Or so the map claimed.

There was dirt, and clumps of grass, and it was staining his trousers. He stomped on the shovel to get it further down in the ground, and mused that he should have worn something more practical.

But when there had been a note on kitchen table that morning, he had been far too excited to think about practicality.

So, he was digging for treasure. So far he had managed to dig up three treasure boxes, and thus three clues, and the fourth one should be here.  
"This better be worth it." He mumbled as he gave the shovel another good stomp, and struck the proverbial gold with a dull "thunk".

As with the other three boxes, he felt a sense of elation at having found it, and dug it up as quickly as he could.

He opened the box and pulled out the note:

_"I'm in the clearing by the river, waiting with an old promise made new."_

"An old promise made new?" 

Aziraphale put the box in the basket he had brought, grabbed the shovel, and went on his way. He knew exactly where he was going now.

When he came upon the clearing by the river, he gasped. The trees were decorated with small lanterns, with a picnic basket, and a tartan blanket was spread over the grass.

But no Crowley.

Aziraphale looked around, it was all very pretty, and he could imagine the beauty would only be enhanced by sunset, but where was his demon? He gingerly put his basket and shovel aside and looked among the trees.  
His serpent could be hiding anywhere.

Aziraphale started with rooting around in the bushes by the river edge, but found no devious snakes among the leaves. Next, he looked up among the branches, but found only some sleepy doves.

He even looked along the river, and just as he was about to take his shoes off and dip his feet in, he was startled by a voice behind him:

"Looking for me?" Aziraphale turned around so quickly he almost got dizzy, and smiled when he saw Crowley, dressed in a flowing blouse and a pair of shorts, feet bare.

"I am indeed, a picnic?" They both moved toward each other, and met in a warm embrace.  
"More than that." Crowley whispered, he pushed away from Aziraphale, just slightly, and pulled a ring from his pocket.

"We had an arrangement, in the past. It's no longer needed, so I thought... we'd make a new one?" He swallowed hard, eyes flitting around the grove, looking everywhere but at Aziraphale.

"Y-You mean... marry me?"

"Yeah... I. Yes, that.. because I thought, y'know, just that we, and that I mean we cou-mpfhh"  
Aziraphale pulled him into a kiss, gentle and lingering. It was broken by smiling and laughing.

"Yes, of course, my love."  
"My love?" Crowley blushed.  
"My dearest love." Aziraphale confirmed, and smiled brightly. 

They sat down to celebrate, until dusk enhanced the gently flickering lanterns, and a sleeping world greeted a new dawn for two beings very much in love.


	3. March 03 Wish Granted.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wishes are granted, cuddles are to be had. But for now, let's get an early start and go to the market, shall we? (Morning cuddles rudely interrupted by the farmers market, but it all works out in the end, this is their morning routine, retired life is amazing, isn't it? Squabbling over whether or not to get out of bed.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was staring at this one for a while, something felt wrong. Then I realized I really, really, really wanted to write a few thousand words with the sole prompt: "Morning routines" so I'm gonna file this away as inspiration for things to come.  
> Anyways here's the third prompt for the Flash Fiction event!

Seven AM.  
Seven.  
In the morning.

On a Saturday.

All Crowley wanted was to have a lie in with the angel, miracle up breakfast in bed because they were both too lazy to go up and get it.   
Instead, Aziraphale was making the ominous movements which meant he would soon throw the duvet off and get up, releasing a whole night worth of warmth and leaving Crowley shivering as he scrambled to pull the blankets back over himself and spend another hour, at least, wallowing in despair because Aziraphale liked to get "an early start".

If you were going to get a seven am early start, what was the point of going to bed at all? 

"Crowley, dear, would you mind letting go for a bit? I promise I'll put the blanket right back."   
"Mpmff" Crowley said.  
"Dear, I want to get to the market."  
"Hmm."  
"I want to buy that blueberry jam!"  
"Nhh."  
"Oh, really."

Aziraphale grabbed Crowley's arm, and tried to pry it away from him, but Crowley wasn't snake only in name, oh no, he could go all snake if he wanted to. And right now he really wanted to stay in bed.

"My dearest lovely love, my darling star, my frightful serpent, we can have a lie in tomorrow, I told you yesterday that today we are going. to. the. market." His words were punctuated by lifting Crowley's hand finger by finger, and to Crowley's horror, he was successful.

Aziraphale now had hold on one arm, and instead of rolling out of bed with the momentum of his victory, as per usual, he rolled around and pinned the arm behind Crowley's back.

"If we go to the market today, my dear, I will spend the whole day, yes, the whole day, tomorrow, doing nothing but sitting right here with you, we'll pull the curtains closed and we'll summon my blueberry jam from the kitchen, and some scones, and we'll have a lovely day together, so long as you will come with me to the market."

"The whole day?" Crowley croaked and felt his eyes turn all snake, as well as some goosebumps blossoming out in scales.  
"The whole day." Aziraphale confirmed with a beaming smile.

The magic words, Crowley unwound from Aziraphale, rolled out of bed, and was dressed in the next second. What was a few more hours cuddled up in bed compared to an entire day? Nothing, even if he did have to carry the grocery basket from the market with six jars of jam and preserves, a bottle of cider, some honey, and quite a lot of apples. 

He didn't mind an early start if he could spend the whole next day just basking in his angel's warmth, calm and content in each other's arms.


	4. march 04 Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some days just aren't very good. But some Angel's are very good indeed.

Crowley had been tidying up.

Aziraphale would come home and sigh and hug him and ask if everything was alright, and Crowley would probably start crying.

He was still tidying up, moving trinkets back and forth, dusting off the fireplace mantle, for the third time. And then he did it a fourth time just to be sure.  
He moved a book, but Aziraphale was probably still rereading it, so he put it back, then he moved a magazine, but _he_ was still reading it, so he put that back as well.

He was so full of nervous energy he felt like he could crawl out of his own skin, so that's pretty much what he did.  
The world was so much calmer when you were a snake. People didn't look at you and expect you to do the taxes, for one.

Not that he did his taxes anyways, but at least no one _expected_ the bookshop owner's enormous snake to do the taxes.

Crowley slithered up the sofa, and managed to manoeuvre himself under a blanket, free to wallow in his misery.

And why was he wallowing in misery? It was stupid, it was so so stupid, honestly. But he had been feeling off all day, so he had canceled his night out with Anathema so he could sink into the comfort of a good sulk.  
It was probably the weather. Too cold and rainy, one would think he'd gotten used to it by now.

He was dozing when the door opened, and his mood came crashing down again. He was upset, and now he'd upset Aziraphale by being upset, but if he pretended to not be upset, Aziraphale would be upset that he pretended he wasn't upset and wasn't that upsetting?

"Honey, I'm home!" Aziraphale did love that phrase, very human, he said.

"Crowley?" He didn't move, if he could hide for a bit longer maybe he'd feel better soon. He didn't account for his sheer size though, and was actually quite startled when he felt a soft touch on his scales.

"Oh, darling, come here." Without so much as _asking_ , Aziraphale lift him up, blanket and all, and sat down and deposited Crowley on his lap. He fought with the blanket for a moment until he could uncover Crowley's head, and Crowley got a look at his Angel's smile.

That wonderful smile, a smile that cured all ills... almost. Instead of changing back for a hug, Crowley laid his head under Aziraphale's chin, it was the best place to hide from the world, no matter the form.

And instead of reaching for a book while they cuddled, Aziraphale placed his undivided attention on Crowley, just holding him close and murmuring sweet nothings. How beautiful, how kind, how sweet, how lovely, and a lot of other things Crowley didn't necessarily want to hear, but admitted that he _liked_ to hear.

He was warm, and safe, and loved. And for the first time that day, he felt calm. Everything would be alright, he had his angel, after all.


	5. March 05 Trapped Together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know what this is, I swear you know. Crowley is stressed but it contains cuddles so...

Aziraphale was in bliss.

The fire was crackling in the fireplace, he had a cup of hot cocoa, he had a nice book, and he was warm and content.

Crowley less so.

Crowley was laying with his head in Aziraphale's lap, plucking at the blanket, looking from the window to the door to the window and back, and nearly vibrating with nervous energy.

"My dear, it's fine, we have everything we need.  
"But the Bentley-"  
"Is safe in the garage with a space heater."  
"The chimney-"  
"Has a roof."  
"The windows-"  
"Have been told not to break, so they won't."

Crowley sighed, and was still for all of six seconds before he started plucking on the blanket again.   
The snow storm was howling outside, the most snow the area had had in over a hundred years, they said. And they were well and truly trapped.

Snowed in.

They both knew they could easily go wherever they wanted, but there was something about the snow that just put Crowley on edge, and calmed Aziraphale down.

"What if the electricity-"  
"We did tell the power lines to stay put as well, dear."  
"Yes but what if the power plant-"  
"It's nowhere near here, it'll be fine."  
"How _does_ electricity move anyways? Like, I know lightning is fast and cracks and 'Boom', but human made electricity? Do they just tell it to go down the line and to please not give people shocks?"  
"I... I have no idea. I wonder how they contain it in the wires, it feels as if it should break away."  
"Right? So how can we be certain that we won't lose electricity because the electricity just decided it didn't liked the cold and just... went away?"  
"That's not how it works, dear."  
"But you don't know that!" Crowley sat up, and Aziraphale noticed too late that he was nearly hyperventilating. He never was good with being penned down or trapped.

Aziraphale put his book down, and moved his cocoa out of the way, then grabbed Crowley and hauled him into his lap properly. Crowley didn't say anything, just wrapped himself around Aziraphale as best he could, and Aziraphale put a blanket around him.

"It'll be fine, my dear, I promise, and once the snow has stopped, we can go outside and yell at it while we shovel the path." He stroked a comforting hand over Crowley's back, and two great black wings unfurled to cover them both from the world.

"Okay..." Crowley said eventually, and relaxed against Aziraphale.

Maybe being trapped wasn't so bad if he got to soak up the warmth and love from his angel.

The wind chose that time to let out a truly terrifying howl, and Crowley immediately tensed up. Nope, being trapped was awful no matter what. Aziraphale sighed lovingly, and settled in for a night of frankly splendid cuddling. He knew they were safe, he'd just have to know for both of them until Crowley got to release all that nervous energy complaining about the snow tomorrow.


	6. March 08 Enchanted.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow up from last chapter, because it just fit so well together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are no prompts over the weekends, so while this is the sixth prompt, it's for the eight of March.

Alright, maybe snow wasn't so bad after all.

Crowley had woken up in Aziraphale's lap, with his head over the angel's shoulder, and his wings wrapped around them both. Truly and magnificently comfortable.

They had stretched some, because it was nice, and then put on their warmest clothes to go shovel the path and drive way.

But Crowley had stopped right outside the door, mouth agape and eyes wide.  
He had seen snow before, of course, and he had seen the countryside covered in snow. But he had never seen _his home_ covered in snow before, during sunrise, when the untouched snow looked like a million sparkling diamonds. Everything was covered.

The branches of trees, the bushes, the road, and the storm had blown away during the night, leaving blue skies that seemed to blend with the snow at the horizon.  
Rolling hills even softer for the heavy white blanket they were under, and he could just imagine the stars would look spectacular tonight.

"Crowley?"  
"Angel... _look_!" He pointed toward the hills, with their sparse trees, and the sheer, enchanting _beauty_ of it.  
"Oh!" Aziraphale smiled brightly as he looked out over the landscape. "It looks... Enchanted." He sighed lovingly, and put a hand on Crowley's shoulder.

"Be a shame to disturb it, really." Crowley said.  
"Oh yes, it worked so hard to make the world pretty."  
"Be downright rude."  
"Very rude, wouldn't want to upset nature."  
"Yeah, no, that wouldn't be good at all, should probably go back inside and let it be."  
"Very good point, my dear, we should leave nature to it, and we can make some nice hot cocoa."  
"And smores over the fire?"  
"Of course, my love."

They took a long look at the splendid sight, and went back inside to warm up and enjoy the day.   
Being snowed in wasn't bad at all, if you were warm, and had hot chocolate and smores, and could look out the window and see the world sleeping.   
And it wasn't bad at all if you could clear a little place right outside the door, lay down on fifteen blankets, and under fifteen more, and look at the clear night sky, feeling comforted by a trillion stars overhead.

Well and truly enchanting.


	7. march 09 "Cookies, and bad news."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Full prompt was: "Here's some cookies, and some very bad news." 
> 
> Caveat: Everything is relative.

Aziraphale fretted, he wrung his hands and walked back and forth in the kitchen. The timer rang and he gratefully replaced his worry with getting the cookies out and on the cooling rack.

But it was a short task, and his worry returned. What was he going to say? How was he going to do it? Oh, this was a _disaster_.

Crowley was walking down the stairs, and Aziraphale wasn't ready. Crowley was walking into the kitchen, making a pleasantly surprised sound when he saw the cookies, and then froze half a step over the threshold when he saw Aziraphale wringing his hands.

"What's wrong?" He put his foot back down and looked like he was holding back from running over, grabbing Aziraphale, and saying how everything was going to be okay.

"Oh... Uh... Well, I made cookies!" Aziraphale smiled fleetingly, and then sighed. "And... I have some bad news."  
"Angel, what's going on?"  
Aziraphale wrung his hands some more, took a deep breath, and readied himself:  
"Crowley, my dear, I am so, so sorry!" Oh heavens, he was so ashamed. "I was tidying up, just a bit, in the greenhouse, and, and, and... I don't know what I did, but an entire shelf tipped over and all the saplings got scattered and more than half of them are broken. I am so sorry, my dear. Oh, can you forgive me?"

Crowley sniffed, but then he walked forward, and hugged his angel.

"So I'll plant new ones, accidents happen, angel, you know that. Don't worry about it."   
"Oh, are you sure? It isn't difficult? Is it really-"  
"Angel, I swear, I'll just plant new seeds, it'll be okay."  
"But you spent so long on them! Planning and getting the seeds and getting them to grow, oh lord... this is awful."  
"No, no, no. It's okay, I spent a long time planning the layout, so that's already done, and the seeds only need dirt and water, so it isn't difficult, I swear it's okay, Angel." Crowley kissed his forehead, gave him a tight hug, and then took a step back.

"Now, what do you say to a cup of tea and some delicious homemade cookies?" Aziraphale smiled, a real smile.  
"My dear, I'd like nothing better." 

A cup of tea and some cookies was a perfect way to start the day, after all.


End file.
